There are always two choices
by unluckybabe13
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura love each other with all there hearts :  But when Sakura realizes something that will change their lives forever, Sakura will have to make a choice; and there are two options she came up with.
1. First Choice

**Don't own Naruto! Beware of some slight language in chapter and some intense romance! **

It was a small dingy apartment; it had a little lighting, a little bathroom and bed, a little kitchen, and even a little window. Oh, and Sakura had a little problem of her own at the moment. She slowly brought her knees up to her chin gently resting her head against them. Sakura sighed sadly, looking out the frosted window; the snow always reminded her of Kakashi. She yawned tiredly at the day that befell her, but couldn't fall asleep even if she wanted to.

_**Previously that morning**_

_That morning Sakura wasn't feeling too well, considering she snuck out of the bed at 2:00 AM to throw up last night's dinner. Of course being the great ninja she was, she was able to not wake Kakashi up. The 2 AM waking up thing happened often with Sakura and she realized one of two things. One: she wasn't getting the flu or any other illness. Two: if that wasn't causing the problem, then what was? _

_Finally she opened the "Joke Present" Ino gave to her on her birthday and waited five minutes; it was a pregnancy test. In five minutes she would know the answer she was regrettably waiting for. At 2:39 she finally had the guts to look at the despicable piece of plastic to see that she was…positive. Sakura silently cried in the bathroom for ten minutes trying to pull herself together. She wasn't ready for this. And to hell with telling Kakashi! This would ruin everything she had with him, and she couldn't let him know this way. She didn't want to hear any lies from him about this "little" problem. She threw the piece of plastic into the cupboard behind the mirror and went back to bed. This was probably the last night she would have with him and held him as close to her as possible. She never wanted the moment to end._

_(Kakashi and Sakura had been together for almost three and a half years and were the happiest couple you could see. But with every couple of course, there were always a fight or two. All of their friends congratulated them happily. Of course some of the villagers were mad at the couple considering Kakashi was much too old for Sakura. _

_Surprisingly enough, Kakashi wasn't as old as everyone thought he was; just because his hair was naturally white didn't mean that he was old. He was actually 28 while Sakura was about 20. Most of the villagers blushed at their mistake and waddled over every now and again to apologize to the couple. Not that they would admit that Kakashi and Sakura looked pretty good together. Sakura was currently living with Kakashi at his apartment, considering he had a lot more time to be richer than Sakura so it was a larger and roomier place to live. _

_Whenever either of them got home from a mission, there was always a warm bed waiting for them. Immediately when either of them got home, they shared soft kisses. Kakashi would nibble here and there causing Sakura to giggle lovingly at his antics. Sakura on the other hand would grope her boyfriends' well-toned ass causing him to grunt every now and again. Sometimes he would pick her up bridal style and carry her to the bedroom(until she screamed ) if they ever made it that far…But they wouldn't ask for anything or anyone else in the world because they didn't want anyone else. Everything was perfect for them now.)_

_Sadly, that didn't work out later in the morning when she threw up again while Kakashi was making breakfast. He came rushing into the bathroom rubbing her back soothingly, "You aren't coming down with something are you?" Sakura shook her head "no" and got up to brush her teeth. _

"_Sorry….I hope not cause that wasn't very pleasant." Sakura smiled sadly at him. "Um, is something burning Kakashi?" Kakashi gave her a questioning look for a moment, bewildered._

_Kakashi gasped loudly running back into the kitchen to save what was left of the toast and eggs. _

_Once Kakashi left, Sakura got that queasy feeling again when she smelled the burning food._

"_Damn it" she whispered angrily, rubbing her stomach. "I need to drink some tea or something."_

_Sakura walked back out of the kitchen to see if Kakashi had burned down the apartment yet. With that thought she quickened her pace to make sure Kakashi wasn't hurt or anything._

"_Don't worry Sakura," Kakashi smiled proudly at her, "I saved most of the eggs and toast…if you like crispy things I mean…." He was covered with bits of ash on his goofy "Even ninjas can cook" apron and morning pajamas (his black pants and shirt)._

"_Not at all, love" Sakura tried to smile reassuringly at him; even though her stomach was screaming in protest. Kakashi saw the fake smile plastered on Sakura's face and immediately got worried. Sakura saw him place down the_ _cooking pan and toast and walk up to her quickly._

"_Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked, taking her hand into his. _

_(Sakura couldn't really remember what happened after that because every bad argument or fight she had with Kakashi would be blurred out of her memory –she didn't want to remember– except…)She tore her hand away from Kakashis'. All of a sudden she burst out angrily at Kakashi, yelling at him for things he wouldn't do. She accused him of not loving her, or wanting her, and all he wanted was the sex. She accused him about anything she could think of crying in the process. Kakashi was just so confused until she accused him of not ever loving her. He started yelling back at her blindly, confused at what he was saying too. When it was all over, Sakura ran out of their apartment crying and running blindly. Kakashi heavily sat down throwing the apron across the table, setting his head into his hands. He held his tears in which were screaming for him to let them go; a few escaped from his closed eyes._

_Sakura ran until she came to the ghetto part of the village where she met I kind old woman who gave her the best room that was at the apartment complex…which didn't have any good qualities in the slightest. But Sakura excepted because she had nowhere else to go anymore; she didn't want to bother her friends with her problems or want them to worry. This little problem was hers and hers alone. She couldn't drag the man she loved down with her. If yelling at him for something else would get her away from him, then sadly, so be it. How would he be able to take care of "them," how could he possible love either of them, or her for that matter? She could handle this…right? She wasn't going to put anything onto Kakashi because he didn't deserve that. And now, this is where her predicament landed her._

_**Back to the present**_

Ok so she was confused, and depressed, and angry. Oh and she was scared out of every single piece of wit she had. What was she supposed to do? If she told her friends, they would blow up in her face for being such an idiot and for being so clumsy to have let this kind of thing happen.

She had two options to consider again. One: she would keep the baby and call it their own, or Two: buy abortion pills. Sakura chewed on her finger nails nervously. Ok so what if she bought the abortion pills? That didn't mean she had to use them. Using every piece of ninja stealth she had to avoid her friends (considering Ino and Shikamaru were around the corner from the store) she snuck her way in. She even chit chatted with the cashier to make sure she didn't notice what she was scanning. She hurried back to her apartment and threw the packs onto the table. She curled onto her futon staring at the packs, debating.

(During that time)

Kakashi hadn't moved from where they had broken up last morning. But he had a desperate need to use the bathroom. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, heartbroken. What was he going to do? After using the bathroom he took a long look into the mirror getting angrier at himself by the minute until he snapped and slammed his fist into the mirror. It distorted all of the contents behind the mirror causing them to fall out onto the floor.

Having nothing else to do, grumbling angrily at himself, he picked up the contents trying to think of what to do. He couldn't lose Sakura. She was the only thing in the world to him and he would go to any lengths to get her back. Whatever he did, he would fix it. He was Copy Ninja Kakashi, one of the best and most elite ninjas in the village. He would bring his girl back no matter what. At the new invigorating thought he would find his Sakura! That was until his mind brought him back to reality and he realized he was holding a plastic object.

He observed it blankly for a moment until he realized _what _exactly it was. His eyes opened wide about to burst out of his head. His mouth was agape and his brain was screaming to find her immediately before her mind could conjure up something.

He was scrambling to find something to wear and ran out the door as fast as he could. When he reached a four-way-intersection he summoned his ninken to search her out. Pakkun and the rest of the team were running as fast as their paws would take them (considering Kakashi told them everything that happened) inevitable losing Kakashi in the process. But once they found Sakura, they would send another dog to go find Kakashi and bring him back.

They caught Sakura's scent and scurried off into the more homely looking part of the village. They jumped through her little window to find her holding a box and silently crying. They sent one of the faster dogs to go get Kakashi and bring him back.

Pakkun nudged Sakura gently out of her daze startling her enough to fall out of the bed.

"What the hell Pakkun!" Sakura yelled.

Pakkun and the other dogs laughed quietly at her burst of outrage.

"I'm sorry Pakkun, I didn't mean to yell like that." Sakura said quietly. She still clutched the box in her hand. Pakkun and the other dogs looked at her sadly, not quite sure what to do for her. Sakura sat back onto the futon as far away from the dogs as possible.

"Sakura…." Pakkun gingerly placed his paw onto her leg "why did you say all those things to Kakashi? Why did you leave without telling him you were going to have a pup?"

Sakura looked at him sadly for a moment debating her answer. She didn't know what to say to him at the moment. But Pakkun wasn't finished yet.

"Sakura, Kakashi loves you with all his heart. He'd want to have puppies with you! A whole litter if he could!"

Sakura burst into tears then, unable to hold back all the things she was thinking about.

"P-P-Pakkun!" Sakura cried brokenly "I-I couldn't hold Kakashi back with this baby! I would ruin his life! This b-baby would destroy everything between us! W-we wouldn't have our lives anymore and how can we even afford a baby! How the hell can I be a m-mom! I'm not ready for this; any of this. How can I split Kakashi's heart in half? The man I will always love! I couldn't do those things to him!"

"My heart wont split, it will just grow to fit two." Kakashi was in the door way of her apartment. Apparently he heard the entire shpeal. Pakkun looked sadly up at Sakura trying to tell her it would be ok. Then, all the dogs skidded out of the apartment knowing Kakashi would want to be alone with his mate.

"That's what you were worried about? You were worried about hurting me and ruining my life?" Kakashi looked at her disbelievingly. "Sakura I've dealt with worse things in my life than a baby! I love you with all of my heart that it hurts! I couldn't bear the thought of losing you…ever! We can pull through with a baby easier than other couples could I'm sure. Please Sakura, reconsider being with me. We can work things out! I-I love you!" He sat next to her holding her as tightly as he could.

"Please Sakura…say something" he tried grabbing her hand but only held a box that was almost forcibly taken out of her hand. "What's this?" He said quietly, mostly to himself. Kakashi read the information on the box eyes growing wider and wider with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL SAKURA!" He stood up, away from her, throwing the box on the floor. "You thought that killing this baby would solve everything? You thought this would make everything better?" He furiously walked to the door ripping it open "How could you be so fucking cruel to me! I've never had a real family ever since I met you and you do this to me?" He angrily stormed out the door into a furious rage down the hallway.

"I DIDN'T TAKE THE GOD DAMN PILLS OK!" Sakura yelled out into the hallway. Kakashi slowly turned to confusingly glare at her, anger still etched into his face.

"I-I couldn't do it Kakashi" Sakura cried helplessly into the hallway. "I couldn't harm our baby like that" She carassed her abdomen gently. "I don't know what was going through my head…I was scared ok!" Kakashi silently walked back to Sakura, a foot only separating their bodies.

"I couldn't kill the only chance at having a real family too, Kakashi. I'm so sor-sor-sorry!" Sakura leaned against the doorframe of the apartment sliding down to the floor in distress. Kakashi stopped her though before she could hit the ground. He grabbed her forearms and held her so tightly that he almost believed she would disappear into a puff of smoke.

When Sakura reopened her eyes, she was back at Kakashi's apartment. She was staring into his mismatched eyes which were trying to show how much love he held for her; Sakura tried to do the same.

He slammed his mouth against hers in a completely heated and needy want that was exploding onto the verge of every passionate kiss they ever had. The kiss was so full of power, that Sakura tried to give as much of the power back to him. It was strong, passionate, full of love and want, and Kakashi wanted to shove every single emotion he felt for her at the moment. When he finished Sakura became dazed and….fainted.

Kakashi, shocked, held an unconscious Sakura in his arms freaking out on what to do with his comatose love; unaware of the flinging of her body he was causing.

She finally woke up a minute later to a beyond startled Kakashi.

"A kiss like that should be illegal Kakashi…" Sakura smiled dazzling up at him. Kakashi finally calmed down realizing she was ok. He placed them onto their bed snuggling up to his beloved Sakura. He was about to place his hand onto her stomach, but stalled looking at Sakura again. Sakura glanced lovingly at him a moment, confused. "What's wrong?"

"I still can't believe that this is real…that we're actually going to have a family" Kakashi sighed disbelievingly. Suddenly Sakura grabbed his hand forcefully, and gently placed his hand onto her stomach gently. She smiled so lovingly at him that Kakashi thought he might even faint.

He realized his hand was resting where his baby was and suddenly, a full blown smile crossed his handsome face. They both slowly fell asleep in each other's arms, smiles on their faces, and Kakashi still caressing her stomach. They both finally fell asleep, finally content.


	2. Problems

**Don't own Naruto! Enjoy **

Sakura woke up again, breathing heavily in distress. She had another horrific dream of Kakashi getting severely injured by S-class criminals. She would always see him wounded and dying on the ground, calling for her; but she would always wake up before she saw him killed (thank goodness). She tried to hide the dreams from Kakashi, but one night it was so terrifying that she started screaming and crying in her sleep that Kakashi had to forcefully wake her up.

He had asked Sakura about her dreams and she would always say the same things. Kakashi would sigh, trying to soothe her telling her that he would always be with his teammates and that he could hold a pretty good hand up for his own. She would shake her head trying to rid the images in her head. Kakashi would smile at her before falling asleep saying, "You should stop dreaming those things; you're probably scaring the baby." Sakura would roll her eyes at him before falling asleep too.

Sakura sat up in the bed hoping she didn't wake Kakashi up again. After all, he had just gotten back from an S-class mission, he was probably exhausted. Of course when he told Sakura, she nearly had a heart attack the entire time he was gone (two weeks). Sakura carefully took Kakashi's groping hand off of her 4 month, pregnant stomach.

She got up feeling extremely hungry for some watermelon, but knew there weren't any in the apartment. She didn't want to bother her tired Kakashi so she decided to leave Kakashi a note and go to the market.

Went to market, be right back. Love you! –Sakura

P.S. Don't eat the canned peaches; I don't think they're any good.

Sakura kissed Kakashi on the forehead, leaving the note on the nightstand, and walked out-quietly closing the door.

Sakura, after buying her delicious watermelon, decided to go for a walk to clear out her mind and the images of Kakashi. It hurt her so much to see him that way that if taking an hour to walk around the park would clear her head, she would do so.

(Back at the apartment)

Kakashi woke up tiredly, but happy, groping around for his precious Sakura and little baby. Realizing that she was no longer in the bed, he glanced around the apartment to try and locate her.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked worriedly, "where are you?" Suddenly Kakashi noticed the note on the night stand and sighed in relief.

"How long was I out?" Kakashi asked himself aloud. He decided to take a shower and then go eat breakfast, making sure to avoid the peaches that Sakura had warned him about; he had laughed quietly at that.

Suddenly there were hard knocks on the door repeatedly banging after one another. There were several voices yelling Kakashi's name. Apparently Kakashi didn't get to the door fast enough and the entire Anbu squad broke open the door, strategically placing themselves in the apartment.

"Uhhh….the baby isn't born yet but thanks for visiting?" Kakashi said questioning why all the Anbu were there/

"Kakashi, several S-class criminals have escaped from the prison and one of them was put in by you. We had to make sure you were safe."

"Taozu, I'm fine. I'm sure I can handle an S-class criminal like him if had put him in prison before right?" Kakashi said seriously.

"We just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Thank you Taozu" Kakashi said kindly

"Plus I found these cute little gift baskets and I wanted to give one to Sakura" Yamamoto said happily.

They all started laughing, causing Yamamoto to blush behind his mask. "Where is she Kakashi so I can give her the damn basket" Yamamoto said angrily.

"She went out shopping for…" Kakashi's eyes opened wide as did all the Anbu.

All of them ran out of the house as fast as they could, Kakashi taking the lead.

(Out in the Park)

Sakura sat on the bench rubbing her swollen stomach, content and finally happy that most of the images had finally left her brain. She stood up, a little unsteadily, and was ready to enjoy her delicious watermelon with Kakashi.

"You Kakashi's girl?"

Sakura spun around startled, and gasped at who was in front of her. It was a six and a half foot man wearing prison wear, smiling cruelly down at her.

(A few hours later)

Kakashi and the rest of Anbu finally found Sakura and the ex-con…together. Both were lying on the ground bloody.

"Sakura! No no no! Sakura! Baby!" Kakashi fell to the ground next to Sakura lifting her into his arms. Silently crying, cradling Sakura in his arms, praying to Kami that she was still alive. That they were both, still alive.

_Who is calling my name? _Sakura thought dizzily. _They sound so beautiful. I hope Kakashi isn't too mad at me, but once that man threatened me, this baby, and Kakashi, I knew I had to take him down. _

Sakura was taught a trick or two by Tsunade when it came to dealing with severe ex-cons; and she used it. However the ex-con attacked a second before Sakura did, so they both were dealt a similar hand. However, the ex-con died due to Sakura's brilliance with chakra control, but Sakura wasn't doing too well either.

"_Oh Kakashi, I need you, more than ever" _Sakura could feel the blood leaving her and go cold. Suddenly she felt several different pressures hitting every place that hurt the most on her body.

"Please, baby please…wake up" Kakashi wailed into her ear.

_That sounds like Kakashi. _Sakura could have sworn there was something wet against her cheek but she wasn't sure what.

"Someone get a medic, hurry!" Sakura could no longer feel the ground beneath her, only the wind in her hair, and something wet, still touching her cheek.

(Two Months Later)

Sakura lifted her heavy eyelids, feeling the grains of sand in her eyes, itch at them furiously. She lifted her hand to wipe away the grains only to have her hearing increase in proficiency; she started to hear a beeping sound that was starting to get on her nerves. Once her other senses started increasing in strength, she slowly got the idea of where she was.

She was in the hospital, and it smelled of lilacs and roses. She looked to her side and there the flowers were that were emitting the smells. Sakura could feel how parched her lips were, and just how thirsty her throat was. Sakura then looked down at her stomach to find that the bulge had grown bigger.

_How is that possible? _Sakura thought curiously. _ I was just in the park for…_ Sakura gasped for a moment remembering what had happened in the park. She began to panic about her baby and on whether or not Kakashi was ok. Was the criminal still alive? She needed to know, but the only thing she would be able to do is find out whether or not the baby was ok. The chart for Sakura was at the foot of the bed, unfortunately.

She felt like she was rapped like a mummy, and had many tubes and wires going in and out of her body, as well as some being connected to the baby as well.

It was a chore to reach the chart at the foot of the bed, but her craving to know whether or not the baby was ok pushed her on. When she finally got the chart the heart monitor was beeping widely at the strain it had put on Sakura. She couldn't believe how much pain against one ex-con could cause her.

She was finally able to look at the chart and saw that the baby was fine, but she had been in there for two months!

_How can that be? Did the ex-con really hurt me so badly? _Sakura looked at her chart again and was extremely frightened for her life for a moment. If she had died, so would have Kakashi's heart. There were wounds everywhere on her body and one had barely missed her heart. One of his blades had missed the baby by an inch and her stomach had a cut on it, as well as a scratch on her spine. _Holy crap! I hope I gave some damage to that damn criminal if he did all of this to me…if not, I hope Kakashi did. _

Suddenly an epiphany had occurred to Sakura, the dreams weren't about Kakashi, they were about her! Sakura slowly clutched at her heart. She needed Kakashi, now!

Suddenly Sakura heard a gasp and a breaking of dishes. A nurse had strolled into the room shocked, and ran out of it just as fast as she had walked in. Sakura was confused a moment and then realized that they must have forgotten to fix her bandages or something.

Sakura closed her eyes again only to remember a faint voice that sounded worried, and a lot like Kakashi's; deep in her mind she had a feeling that it was, and that made her smile happily.

"I thought you said she was awake" Tsunade yelled at the nurse. "She-she was Tsunade-sama" the nurse wailed. Sakura slowly opened her eyes again to see Tsunade glaring kunais at the nurse that had walked in before. Sakura had gently poked Tsunade's hand to get her attention. Tsunade gasped down at Sakura and held her student gently in her arms.

"Sakura, you're finally awake dear" Tsunade kindly smiled down at her. But Sakura had to know that everything was ok with her soon to be family. But before she said anything Tsunade brought her a glass of water, which Sakura enjoyed thoroughly.

"Tsunade," Sakura said seriously getting the full attention of her sensei, "Is the Kakashi ok? Is he hurt? What happened? Is the baby really ok? What happened to the ex-con?" Sakura was going to continue when Tsunade placed her hand up to stop her.

"Kakashi isn't hurt per say… but the baby is ok and that trick that I taught you for ex-cons worked perfectly and you killed that horrible man. The baby is perfectly fine, no complications, but what worries me the most is why you didn't ask anything about yourself. Aren't you worried at what happened to you?" But Tsunade already knew that answer and just kindly smiled down at her pupil. All the nurses started tearing up at the scene they were watching when all of a sudden Tsunade yelled at them to get Kakashi immediately.

(At the Anbu lounge- yes there is a lounge ok! :P)

Kakashi and the rest of Anbu were currently still mourning about Sakura still being in the hospital, but Kakashi was broken and had barely spoken at all; when he took out his orange book, he wouldn't really be reading it; he would just look at the pages blankly, there was nothing left for him to enjoy anymore.

"Kakashi-san!" The nurse from the hospital interrupted the depressing atmosphere in the lounge, she was crying when she walked in.

Kakashi could feel his heart breaking, unready for the horrific news. "She's awake Kakashi-san, Tsunade is looking her over now" the nurse broke out in a wide smile, tears streaming down her face. All the Anbu looked at her shocked, while Kakashi ran as fast as he could to the hospital. When he got there he slammed through the door to see Tsunade talking to an awake and beautiful Sakura.

He slowly walked over to her, afraid that it might be a dream, and hugged her as tightly as he could letting the tears flow from his closed eyes, able to breathe again. He slowly joined Sakura on her bed and both just sat there looking at each other, memorizing everything. Neither of them knew what Tsunade had left, or if anyone walked in there. But both had just started kissing and holding each other for hours beyond end.

"I-I thought I lost you. When I found you like that, everything no longer existed for me." Kakashi whispered so softly. "I would have lost my family again, and for something that wasn't supposed to happen. I'm so sorry, I coul-" But Sakura interrupted him with a long awaited kiss that Kakashi desperately needed to patch up the hole in his heart.

"It's not your fault Kakashi. You couldn't have predicted what the ex-con would have done; no one could have. Please don't blame yourself! You don't deserve it. We're both alive, and we can still be a family. Besides I wouldn't let anyone hurt you no matter what." Sakura smiled at him triumphantly. Kakashi was shocked to say the least.

"No one should ever get in the way of a pregnant lady's man" Sakura smiled at him, pushing his chin up off of the floor.

"You fought him because he threatened to hurt me?" Kakashi said disbelievingly. Sakura smiled guiltily hoping he wouldn't be too mad.

"How could you be so reckless and put yourself in danger like that?" Kakashi said a bit too harshly than what he meant (in fact he was rather stunned someone would do that for him). "Oh please don't be made Kakashi," Sakura held his face gently, "wouldn't you have done the same thing for me?" Sakura asked kindly. Kakashi nodded his head in defeat.

"You had better not do that ever again because I don't want to ever lose you ok baby?" Kakashi said seriously. "Kakashi, you know I can't do that right?" Sakura said shyly. Kakashi looked severe at that moment when Sakura quickly added, "Not while I'm pregnant I mean!" Kakashi quietly laughed. Both stared at each other for a few more hours, kissing each other gently every now and again. "I hope you know that I don't want you to ever do that again," Sakura looked at him questioningly for a moment until he said, "so I plan on having more children with you, just so you know." Sakura giggled at him, more than exultant to oblige, until both fell asleep tired, but happy.

**Well I was going to just add this one chapter but I just couldn't stop writing so I continued with another little gooey fic. For all those lovey dovey people out there Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Happy Gooshy Ending of Course!

**Don't own Naruto! **

_The next two months went by pretty fast for the happy couple. Once Sakura got out of the hospital, they moved into a house that Sakura had dreamed about for ages. Kakashi was more than happy to break in all the new furniture with her too. Once Sakura got out of the hospital, it seemed that almost four times a week, a member of Anbu would come visit to see how both of them were doing. _

_Soon, Sakura was becoming close friends with every member of Anbu. Of course when Sakura was craving watermelon again, she had left another note for Kakashi that she was going out to the market again. Kakashi ran all the way to the market in his pajamas to slap down the money for the watermelon and carried Sakura all the way back to the house. She told Kakashi that she didn't want to bother him right when he got off a mission. He told her to never go out again without him or a friend. Sakura had to agree because she was pretty sure Kakashi wouldn't give her any other options anyway._

(three days before her due date)

Sakura was placed on house arrest by two members from Anbu. Kakashi was currently coming back from a mission. Sakura had tried several times to escape, but it was pretty much impossible with her nine month pregnant belly. They would just chuckle at her and watch her angrily eat some food once they caught her.

Sakura sighed once more and decided she would rather go out and pick some flowers from the backyard to place on the table inside. "Freaking Anbu, watching me for every second of the day." Sakura decided to pick some of the flowers from the tree and sprinkle it on top of the table inside. Sakura reached and reached and couldn't pick the flowers from the tree and could hear the Anbu chuckling behind her. Suddenly, Sakura felt a pop and pain suddenly explode throughout her body.

She clutched her stomach and screamed like bloody murder. The Anbu ran up to her quickly asking her what was wrong, when Sakura told them that the baby was coming. They picked her up and ran her to the hospital quickly.

When Kakashi came to the house he was expecting Sakura to give him a warm welcome and attack him, but the house was bear of Sakura and even her scent.

He saw a note on the door saying: Sakura, Hospital-

Kakashi ran to the hospital exhausted. When he arrived at the hospital, he saw the two Anbu on "duty" at his house, waiting outside the door. "What happened? Is she ok? How long has she been in there? Wha-"

"KAKASHI! Relaaaaxxx" Taozu said, trying to calm him down. "She's been in there for about two hours now. But she's been freaking me out personally with all the screaming she's been doing." He said shivering remember the sound. "So far it's been quiet though so I'm not too sure."

Kakashi sat down in a chair across from the doorway praying to Kami-sama that she was alright.

Suddenly, Tsunade walked out of the room wiping the sweat from her brow, exhausted.

"Kakashi, Sakura isn't awake at the moment, but if you would like to see your babies, you can head down to the maternity word." Tsunade smiled kindly at him.

"B-B-BABIES!" Kakashi yelled, and then fainted.

Kakashi woke up to a very hard slap to the face from Tsunade. "Wake up man! Didn't Sakura tell you?" Tsunade was trying extremely hard not to laugh at the look on Kakashi's hidden face.

"When will Sakura be awake" Kakashi asked, still a bit taken aback.

"Pthsp, not for a few more hours, pssthp" Tsunade was about to die from laughter from the look on Kakashi's face; so she had to literally push him to the maternity ward rushing off to laugh down the hallway.

"Hey!" Kakashi yelled down the hallway, "how do I know which one…I mean ones are mine?"

"You'll know when you see them!" Tsunade said out of breath down the hallway, snickering.

Kakashi walked slowly down the hallway looking at every crib in the ward trying to locate his new family members. Suddenly he stopped and his breath cut short at the sight he saw.

A baby boy with powdery white snow hair, wrapped in a blue blanket, opened his big black eyes, to stare at Kakashi. He started wiggling about in his blanket until his arms were free, and he started motioning for Kakashi to pick him up.

Kakashi placed his hand against the window, pulled down his mask, and smiled lovingly at the baby that wanted Kakashi to hold him; apparently through the window if he could.

Then, another small infinite caught his eye. A baby girl this time with powdery white snow hair, wrapped in a pink blanket, was already staring at him with her big green eyes (Sakura's eyes he noted) giggling quietly behind the glass. She suddenly stuck her thumb in her mouth and rolled over to sleep again.

Twins. He had twins!

"Mr. Hatake," Kakashi put his mask back on quickly "Ms. Haruno is awake now if you would like to see her," she smiled kindly at him. She looked into the window to see the cutest little babies she had ever seen. "I will of course bring your children in to visit their mother too."

He smiled and nodded heading down the hallway thinking Ms. Haruno….I need to change that. He thought giddily about asking Sakura the big question. He opened the door to see a tired Sakura smiling kindly at her beloved visitor.

He practically ran to her, holding her tightly in his arms, his voice barely above a whisper. "Twins! We have twins! I can't believe I'm a father!" Sakura started giggling at him before he captured her mouth with his own. His kiss was unbelievable with all the emotion he was showing her. From what she can tell, he was the happiest man alive and it was all because of her.

A knock was heard and the nurse from before carried in the babies. "There are some people here to see their new mommy!" The nurse said gently. Sakura, with the help of Kakashi, lifted herself up into a sitting position to see her babies.

Sakura gasped, "Kakashi! They're perfect!" Both of the babies opened their eyes at hearing their mother's voice. Green and black. Both started cooing at their parents smiling down at them.

"What do you want to name them Kakashi?" Sakura said gently biting her lip. Kakashi stood up straighter, thinking. It seemed that the babies were anxiously waiting for their parents, as if the understood.

"Ky," Kakashi

"Rin," Sakura

Both happened to say the names they were thinking at the same time. Both laughed lightly and it seemed that both Ky and Rin agreed to their new names. Ky waved his arms around again for Kakashi to hold him and Kakashi literally couldn't resist this time. Ky placed his little hands all over Kakashi's face giggling when Kakashi would tickle his stomach.

Rin on the other hand was playing with Sakura's hair enthusiastically. Both parents switched off the children once they beckoned to examine their other parent. Kakashi sat on the bed next to Sakura watching their children examine each other poking each other's noses and so on. The nurse walked in telling Sakura she would need to breast feed the babies. Sakura did as she was told, pulling her shirt down full to expose her full breasts so her babies could feed.

Kakashi didn't know whether he was mesmerized at having a family, or if he was turned on. So when he started kissing Sakura's neck going lower to the top of her breast, she slapped him making him fall out of the bed.

Sakura giggled, "pervert!" The babies had finally fallen asleep, Ky in Sakura's arm and Rin in Kakashi's arm; Kakashi was aloud on the bed again.

(Three months later)

Kakashi was waiting at the alter for his beloved Sakura. When she walked down the aisle and all their friends who had come to the wedding, gasped in awe at how beautiful she looked.

"I know pronounce you man and wife" Tsunade said happily.

Kakashi whirled her around kissing the day lights out of her while hoots and hollers were yelled about the chapel. "You are now Mr. and Mrs. Hatake" Tsunade cheerfully spouted above the noise.

"Hatake, Sakura…that sounds so much better" Kakashi whispered into Sakura's ear currently snuggling into her divine neck.

After the long, long, extremely long after party, Kakashi was finally able to bring Sakura to their new home, with their new family, ready to begin their new lives just like both of them had been dreaming of for a long time.

"Hey Sakura…" Kakashi lead off.

"Hmmm" Sakura mumbled into Kakashi's chest. They had just finished making love to each other (and no the little babies didn't hear them because Kakashi made their room soundproof…just so you know).

"I want another!" Kakashi whined, rather loudly into Sakura's ear. Sakura burst out laughing trying not to roll off the bed from holding her stomach.

"What!" Kakashi asked suddenly. Sakura smiled gently at him. "I love you Kakashi"

"And I love you" Kakashi said snuggling into Sakura's neck once more before both were about to fall asleep.

"And Kakashi" Sakura said before falling asleep with a smile on her elegant face, "Yes."

**Well there you go fellow KakaxSaku fans! I hope you all enjoyed the lovely and gooey ending I tried to make it E(:**


End file.
